


Rhonda Hurley

by transfixeddream



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-17
Updated: 2011-05-17
Packaged: 2017-10-19 12:15:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/200753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/transfixeddream/pseuds/transfixeddream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam knows what Dean did with Rhonda Hurley.</p><p>Also posted <a href="http://transfixeddream.livejournal.com/67514.html#cutid3">here</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rhonda Hurley

**Author's Note:**

> Written for velvetsun based on her prompt you want me to do _what_?

Dean nearly chokes on his tongue when Sam's says it, sure as fucking hell he didn't hear that right. He pulls back from Sam's face and studies it, but it's carefully blank apart from dark eyes, thin ring of hazel around dilated pupils the only thing giving his casualness away.

"You want me to do _what_?"

Sam just grins, all teeth as he latches onto Dean's jaw.

"I want," Sam starts, sucking hard, "you," another suck, "to," he trails downwards 'til he finds Dean's Adam's apple, "put those," he gestures vaguely behind him, "on."

Okay, so he heard Sam right. That doesn't make it any less _weird_.

"Seriously? Man are you-- _fuck_ \--are you sure you're not possessed? Am I gonna have to get out the holy--oh _god_ , yeah," Dean says when Sam's palm presses against his dick.

Sam lets out a chuckle against his throat, all dirty filth and no humour, and suddenly Dean can actually believe that it's Sam asking him to do this. His fucking prude of a little brother who might not be as big of one as he had always thought.

Sam's mouth is travelling south real fast, sucking tight and unrelenting at Dean's nipple and Christ, if this is his way of getting Dean to do whatever he wants? Dean can so get behind it.

"I heard you, y'know," Sam's saying, lips moving lower, teasing against Dean's chest and he hears it distantly, mixed with the blood drumming in his ears. "When you were on the phone with that chick--Rhonda."

Dean bites his lip, remembers _that chick_ real well. "I. Yeah?"

"Mhm." Sam looks up at him. "Heard you tell her that you liked doin' it, said you wanted to try it again but we took off the next day so you never got to. Least not with her."

"Christ, Sammy, you were like fifteen. That's--fucking years ago, man."

"Still remember it though." Sam huffs a laugh, shakes his head and moves down to nuzzle at Dean's thigh. "Like I could freakin' _forget_. Jacked off for months to that image in my head." Dean's trying to wrap his head around _that_ when Sam continues. "C'mon, Dean. You told her you liked it, no way you would've told 'er that if you didn't. Ya lie 'bout lots of shit but what turns you on--you've never lied about that."

Dean groans, deep in his throat and he looks over and past Sam's body, stares at the gift Sam brought him. They look to be satin, like Rhonda's but red instead of pink, and Dean wonders if Sam knew about the material too or if it was just a guess. He doesn't have much time to think, though, 'cause all thoughts shoot out of his head when Sam sucks open-mouthed against Dean's jean-clad cock. And right then, Dean gives in.

"God, yeah. Okay Sam but just-- _fuck_. You gotta stop that, man, else 'm gonna come way too fuckin' early."

Sam pulls away quickly--and yeah Dean told him to, but he never said to stop that sudden. He moves to sit on the couch and Dean stands, walks over to where the panties sit neatly on the coffee table. He picks them up and they're smooth under his fingers, silkier than he remembers the other pair being. He looks over his shoulder at his brother.

Sam's got his legs spread and he's palming his cock through his pants, the tight material doing nothing to hide the hard length, if anything it just accentuates the fat thickness. His bottom lip is between his teeth and he's watching Dean with a dark gaze and it makes Dean's own dick strain harder against his zipper.

Dean swallows hard, tosses the panties back on the table before unbuckling his belt and sliding it through the loops. He unzips his fly and pushes both his jeans and underwear down at once, his cock jutting out, free and so, so hard. Sam lets out a soft noise when Dean bends to pull his socks off.

"Dean, I. Fuck just. Turn around, wanna see you put 'em on."

Dean jerks his head, can't stop the cocky grin that forms on his lips because this--this is what he's good at. Now he's the one who's making Sam disjointed, and Sam's the only person who can simultaneously make him crazy with want and make him feel like he can take on the whole world.

They go on easy, sliding around his ankles and then up his legs, smooth and silky, until they're snug around his hips. His cock is straining against new material now, dampening the satin with precome. It's almost like déjà vu, except instead of Rhonda Hurley watching him it's Sam, and that just makes it a hell of a lot better.

Dean takes his time, walks to Sam with slow strides that make his thighs brush the sleek edge of the panties. Sam makes a breathy moan and Dean revels in it, pleased to know he can tease just as bad as Sam when he wants to.

He's not sure what Sam wants him to do, but when he sits on his lap and grinds down against him, hard cock against hard cock, the noises his brother makes aren't from protest. Dean goes with it, rocks again and lets himself.

"Oh god, you're so hot like this," Sam murmurs, voice fucked. "Rhonda musta fuckin' cried for a month, missin' out on havin' this ag'in. Bawled 'er eyes out, man."

And that--the way Sam loses syllables and cuts his words short--that's how Dean knows he's not the only one so far gone right now.

"Hey, Sam?" Dean says amidst a groan.

"Uh, yeah?"

Smirking, he wraps his arms loosely around Sam's shoulders, moving in closer until Sam's breath is hot against his throat and his mouth is close to Sam's ear. "You really needa shut up now."

Then Dean grinds down on him again, and Sam does.


End file.
